


Our Gold

by AaylaSecurity



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frozen (2013) References, Frozen (2013) Songs, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaylaSecurity/pseuds/AaylaSecurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield rallies his followers and the people of Lake-town...by singing Frozen's Let It Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Gold

The wind moans in Misty Mountains tonight  
Long-forgotten and unseen  
A kingdom of desolation  
And the dragon is the king  
Durin's Day shone its last light on my battered pride  
Have to keep it in  
Lest I lose my mind  
Cannot get in  
Cannot be free  
"Lead your people and keep them off the streets"  
Conceal, don't feel, don't be his foe  
But it's our gold

Our gold, our gold  
It's hoarded in Erebor  
Our gold, our gold  
Must away and ram that door  
I don't care what it's going to take  
Bring the fires on  
The Map will lead us to find a way

It's funny how some legends exaggerated Smaug  
Shake off fears that have caused this woe  
And light the golden halls

So my failures I'll atone  
And recover the Arkenstone  
Birth right, orcs slain, moon runes to read  
My key

Our gold, our gold  
I have to revive Durin's line  
Our gold, our gold  
We'll restart Dwarvish mines!

Here we stand  
And hear us say  
Bring the fires on

No honor-lacking elves will keep us underground  
The golden hoards told in these olden stories all abound  
Battles fought, sacrifices to make glory last  
We're never going back  
The past is in the past

Our gold, our gold  
Dale will rise from the Lake of Town  
Our gold, our gold  
Your lowly days are gone

There we'll stand  
For last light of Day  
Arkenstone is mine  
You had better find it right away


End file.
